The Dramatic Tale of Noah the Babysitter
by EternalInsanity787ESonic1997
Summary: Noah is hired to babysit Duncan and Cody's 11 year old kid. Since it's the spawn of Duncan and Cody both, key word being Duncan, this afternoon and night is bound to be hell for poor Noah. No Sex Scenes are in this, and it is a sequel to two of my earlier stories. However, reading those is not really required to understand this one. Just have Fun and Enjoy the story!
1. Leaving the Suite

It had been Fourteen years since Total Drama had been aired. Many controversies came from the airing of the show that was from 2007 to 2012. Many Conflicts, Friendships, and Relationships came from it. Perhaps one of the most controversial relationships from the show was the Homosexual one that spawned between Duncan and Cody after the show. It all started from a night they had together while Cody was Drunk, and since the events that followed they have been a couple ever sense. 11 years ago, they decided to have a threesome with Trent who at the time lived with them in an hotel, and after that Duncan made a deal with Gwen so that she would be the surrogate mother of the child that Cody suddenly wanted that night. Nine months soon enough gave them their Son, along with many controversy, along with media attention. The media was actually quite accepting of the two, and once the Son was born they happily raised their Son with their own values, and their hotel suite. 11 years went by, and the young Skylar grew up. In those years, Duncan had only proposed to Cody Five months ago. It is also worth mentioning what Cody and Duncan looked now since the 11 years passed by. Cody now resembled the likes of a modern age pop-star. He now wore much more modern clothes and sported a bowl cut that was still his natural brunette colouring and also helped his cute face have him resemble the real life popstar Justin Bieber. Duncan now had a different hair cut as well. He simply had changed the style of clothing he had, and the black hair on his head was now longer and a bit shaggier since he doesn't care much to brush it like Cody does. As for their son Skylar, he was a rather adorable young boy. He had the hair colour of Duncan that thanks to Cody was styled in the way he has it, and usually wore simple T-Shirts with shorts and either sandals or sneakers. He also had a decent tan on his body from getting outside of the home on many occasions, and of course had teal eyes since both of his fathers did. Now, with description of the family of three we can now get to the events at hand. Duncan and Skylar were sitting on the couch watching Television. Duncan had a fine suit used for nights out while Skylar had a navy blue shirt from Old Navy, tight blue jeans, and was bare footed since Cody doesn't allow anyone to have shoes on in the suite.

"Dad, why are you dressed up again?", Skylar asked Duncan.

"I told you already, me and your Daddy are going out on a date before we get...married.", Duncan re-explained to his son. He didn't actually like the idea of getting married. However, he has been unmarried for over 30 or so years now, so perhaps it was time to settle down. He did already have a kid anyway, so what was the point remaining single.

"Why are you two getting married now instead of when before I was born?"

"Because...ya know I really can't answer that why are you asking me these questions?"

"Because I feel like it.", Skylar then gave his Father a rather cheeky smile. Duncan looked at his kid with a semi-annoyed face. "Oh come on Dad, ya know you love me.", Skylar then put his arm around his father and and rubbed his head on the side of Duncan's.

"Yeah, Yeah.", Duncan replied. He did love his son, but he didn't deny that the kid could be annoying sometimes. Hopefully he'll grow out of it the older he gets, but for now he was just an 11 year old boy. It was finally then that Cody himself finished brushing his hair, and arrived in the room. Skylar ran up to Cody and hugged his other father.

"Hi Daddy! You look beautiful today!", Skylar said with his bright teal eyes looking up to his only a few feet taller than him other father. "I like your hair alot!"

"You're not staying at your friends house, Skylar.", Cody replied. Like Duncan, he was also dressed up for the night. Speaking of Duncan, the other man had stood up and soon enough was hugging his future husband to be, and kissing him on the lips as well. Duncan's still present goatee lightly brushed on Cody's lower lips, which made the brunette giggle in delight. Skylar instead was upset at what Cody had told him, and tugged at his father's pants.

"Why, Daddy? I always get to go when you guys go out!", Skylar said in hopes Cody would come around. He always did get what he wanted eventually.

"Because your too damn spoiled!", Duncan replied a bit angrily. Skylar briefly flenched at Duncan's anger, but Cody looked at him sternly and Duncan was more scared of Cody who was highly into protecting his only child.

"Look, it's because every time we leave you over there, we hear of you two causing trouble around time, or spending a questionable amount of time alone together!", Cody told his son as he kneeled down to be at his level, "Now look, we love you dearly, so we won't be leaving you alone! So we've called Noah over to watch you!"

"I don't need a babysitter! Besides, Dad you used to do alot of cool stuff when you were younger! Back me up on this please!", Skylar pleaded towards Duncan. As the entire world knew pretty well, he was right. In truth, Duncan was actually proud of hearing that Skylar would cause trouble around town, it made him feel like he was rubbing off on his son. Of course, the factor keeping him from showing this was Cody. Ever since Skylar was born Cody turned into much more of a overbearing person than ever. So much that Duncan wondered where the Cody he loved went.

"Hey, don't worry Son.", Duncan began, "Noah's a rather lazy person, it'll be like your home alone anyway!", Duncan and Skylar both laughed a bit, but Cody nudged Duncan with his elbow to tell him to not make fun of his friend. Of course, that wouldn't stop Duncan from doing future insults to Noah. "Hehe."

"Look, baby, me and your father are going to leave now, Noah should be here in a little bit, we'll be back in the morning okay?", Cody said as he began taking Duncan by the hand out of the door. Skylar was a bit sad that his parents were just going to leave him like that, and also why they picked their friend Noah to babysit him over someone else.

"Come on! Why can't you at least leave me with Ms. Gwen or Uncle Trent? I mean, why Noah?", Skylar asked. Of course, his parents had the door closed and locked behind them before they ever replied. Skylar sighed, and went back to being on the couch to watch television. He put one hand onto his face as he awaited his watcher to arrive. He spent at least Three whole hours waiting for the man assigned with the job to watch him to actually arrive, and with that came boredom. Eventually, he grew tired of the boredom. He meant it too, he had grown so bored that he would much rather watch early childhood shows. The only things that seemed to be on Television at the time were re-runs of Modern Sit-coms, early childhood shows, movies that were very low budget made for television movies or made for DVD sequels of movies, and documentaries on people Skylar personally didn't care about. However, Skylar isntead looked around the room, and since his parents were gone and the babysitter had not yet arrived, he gained a grin on his face. A rather, scheming grin. He sneaked into his parents bedroom, and crawled underneath their bed. When he came out on the other side, he had a Gay-Oriented adult magazine in his hands. He smiled as he lyed down onto his parent's bed, and he began looking through the magazine. As he slowly looked at the pictures of numerous naked men, some of which were uncensored, he couldn't help but ever so slowly slide his hands down into his jeans. Of course, right before he managed to touch his parts, the sound of the door opening startled him to the point that he fell onto the floor beside the bed that he was laying on. He groaned as he painfully hit the floor.

"Oh, there you are.", Noah said as he stepped into the room. In truth, Noah barely changed his appearance since the show ended. All that really changed was that his hair was more of a corporate cut, he wore glases, and dressed much more preppy than he did before. In truth however, he literally was the same Noah he was years ago. Proven by the fact that when he looked down and saw the magazine on the floor, he was not surprised by this at all. "Yep, your Duncan and Cody's kid alright. Look, I'm just gonna go sleep on the couch, just don't disturb me and we'll be cool. Kay, thanks.", Noah then went onto the couch and went to sleep. Skylar simply nodded in response, still startled by the sudden appearance. Of course, once Noah was fully asleep, Skylar began scheming again. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad of a day after all. 


	2. Noah's Hell begins

Noah was now asleep on the couch of Duncan and Cody's hotel suite. Of course, sleeping was something Noah still did quite alot. However, he was not his own home and as such was subjected to the grim reality that he was with the son of Duncan and Cody. Speaking of that boy, Skylar was right behind the couch with an evil grin on his face. He walked as slowly and quietly as possible to the front of the couch where Noah was sleeping. The Babysitter was sleeping on his back, with his glasses still on him. Skylar made sure to remove the glasses and put them in the pocket of his jeans. He snickered as he put Noah's hands out and took out a can of cool whip. He sprayed the white cool whip, also known as whipped cream, all over Noah's hands in that well known prank. He snickered more loudly as he ran to be behind the door to the bedroom. To wake Noah up he kicked the wall loudly. Noah woke up slowly and when he moved his hand onto to his face to wipe it he of course spread the whipped cream all over him. He had a not so surprised expression once he opened the eyes upon his whipped cream covered faces and Skylar's laughter was heard from the distance.

"I should've expected this.", Noah stated in a very uninterested voice, "Now come here ya little brat!", Noah then got up and walked quickly to the bedroom. Of course, right when he reached the door he was on the ground from Skylar hitting him in the crotch with a metal baseball bat. Noah screeched like a banshee as he fell to the floor. Skylar laughed at Noah's misery.

"Ya know what, this might not be so bad!", Skylar said, rather pleased with himself from what he just did to Noah, "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna get me a snack!", as he walked towards the kitchen, Noah grabbed the young boy by the ankles and sent Skylar himself tripping onto the ground.

"Hold it right there, Deliquent the 2nd.", Noah said as his young enemy was on the ground. "I hope you realize that as your gaurdian I CAN actually punish you, right?"

"Yeah, right. You're not my Dad or my Daddy so how the Hell can you punish me? What you gonna do, Sleep me to death?", Skylar joked with his babysitter. Noah got rather fustrated with the young boy.

"Oh yeah? Well 11 year old boys don't typically call their Father 'Daddy', ya know.", Noah said right back to the child as the two both stood to face eachother, Noah held on to Skylar's arm to make sure the boy didn't run off.

"Well grown men don't hold little boy's arms unless they're parents, or they want something.", Skylar mocked right back at his temporary gaurdian. Noah grumbled when he said that, but didn't lose grip on Skylar's arm. He had to admit, the kid was good. "Yeah, you're a Pedo."

"I'm your Gaurdian for the Night, and as Such you are Grounded until your parents come home!", Noah slightly shouted at Skylar. Clearly, this was going to be a long night. A Very long night for Noah. Skylar just looked at Noah, and his knees met Noah's crotch within seconds. Noah once more screeched, released his grip from Skylar, and hit the ground. skylar laughed as he left the hotel suite, Noah had forgotten to lock the door. Of course, Noah had to take time to get back up on his feet then step out into the living room. Once he looked around a bit, it was then that he noticed young Skylar was not in the room. Noah then facepalmed, followed by bolting out of the door.

As Noah had to deal with Skylar, skylar's two fathers were busy riding in the Limo. Why they owned a Limosuine was thanks to Cody's job but that is besides what is actually important. Of course, what did was that Duncan put his arms around Cody as they rode in the limo. The Older Deliquent male winked at his lover and smirked. Cody simply looked at Duncan a bit angry, showing that he actually cared about something else.

"Duncan, what about Skylar!", Cody replied aloud. Duncan just became annoyed, he wanted the old Cody back.

"Cody, stop worrying about the kid, I am sure he's fine!", Duncan replied, "You know what, ever since we've had that kid you've been too overprotective, now just relax! Besides, we're going OUT for a reason! Now, jsut stop thinking about Skylar for one night! PLEASE!"

"You know, I am offended at how much you want me to NOT think of OUR son!", Cody replied, crossing his arms.

"Well, YOU'RE TURNING INTO COURTNEY!", Duncan shouted loudly. Cody became offended. He could not believe that Duncan said something so mean and insulting to him. While Courtney was a lawyer with her own Television show, she still hadn't changed since the days of Total Drama World Tour at all.

"HOW DARE YOU!", Cody replied, he actually smacked Duncan's face with his hand. Duncan himself then became angry at his soon to be husband.

"WELL IT'S TRUE!", Duncan came back at Cody with. He knew not to comment on being slapped, since when Cody was this angry that would only get Duncan more pain. After all, Cody does have strength when he needs it. "I MEAN, ALL YOU DO IS ACT LIKE SOME MOTHER FROM A POORLY WRITTEN SITCOM FROM THE 2000'S OR WHATEVER, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE CODY THAT I ACTUALLY FELL IN LOVE WITH?"

"HE HAD A KID!", Cody yelled back. He then crossed his arms and looked away from Duncan, who did the exact same back to Cody in response. Back the Hotel, Skylar was busy eating in the cafeteria of the building. He was enjoying a plate of turkey with mashed potatoes and salad on the side while he was on a table. He cut the turkey with a silver Knife, and ate what he cut from it using a fork. It was a matter of time of course before Noah came in to the room and rushed up to Skylar. Skylar turned to Noah and held a piece of Turkey in his fork up to Noah.

"Want a piece?", Skylar asked. Noah was of course, not happy at all with the young boy.

"Yeah, a piece of YOU!", Noah exclaimed angrily as he lifted the young Skylar by his collar up into the air.

"But sir, I'm not edible! And YOUR NOT MY DAD!", Skylar screamed outloud. He then kicked Noah in the groin once more, and once he was dropped and Noah was falling to the ground near the table the boy bolted away from the tanned man once more. Noah shook the pain off though, the first time of the day, only to realize he was now cornered by the security gaurds of the hotel. He looked around at his situation, and his dislike for Skylar grew. Noah then bursted for the nearest opening, only to be followed by the gaurds. By Locking the door behind him though, he was able to trap the gaurds inside the room. Of course, when he turned around he noticed Skylar was about to do his next thing. Skylar was ontop of a rolling cart, and of course he laughed as Noah noticed him. "HEY, BOOKWORM! READY FOR THIS?"

"Oh you freakin' Brat!", Noah stated. He actually darted for the kid, but the rolling cart soon met up with him. He blacked out instantly from the hit, only to wake up an unknown amount of time later in the middle of the hallway. He groaned as he stood from the hall, and then sighed once he noticed Skylar was once more not there. Rather than let the child go on with being missing, Noah knew that he was not going to get anywhere if he didn't do his responsibility to Cody and Duncan. Now, while he normally never did responsibility at all, since Cody was a friend he decided it would only be fair. That, and Skylar was a child. A very spoiled child but he was still a child. As such, Noah walked down to the lobby of the hotel, and went up to the desk. It was worth nothing that the woman working at the lobby was noneother than season 4 contestant Anne Maria.

"What the hell you want now I'm doin' mah Tan!", Anne Maria said rudely to Noah once he was at the desk, she was spraying herself with her spray tan while also shaking a can of hairspray to get ready to spray her hair.

"Well, Ms. Pollution Extraordinaire, I was looking for Skylar, ya know the kid the Gay Couple have?", Noah asked in a sarcastic tone to the jersey shore reject. Anne Maira just looked at him with a not so kind face, she clearly didn't like Noah too much.

"Uh, little Nerd Elf dude, we have like Hundreds o' Gay Couples here and lot's o' em got kids up in here so you gotta specify which one ya mean, dumbass.", Anne Maria told Noah with an extremely rude tone. Noah didn't take kindly to Anne Maria himself, he wondered if she acted this way to the other people of the hotel. Most likely was yes.

"Okay, White to grossly tan lady, I meant the son of Cody and Duncan. Ya know, Cody Anderson and Duncan the Deliquent, the couple that lives on the top floor.", Noah stated in an extremely bored voice.

"Oh, then why didn't cha say so? Some Old Lady came up and took him up the Hotel room where he comes from! Probly nothin' ta worry about she just offered him Candy!", Anne Maria said as she focused much more on her hair and tan. Noah's eyes widened. Within moments he bursted throug the doors of the top floor, and came to see Skylar on the couch eating from a large bag of candy. Noah's eyes were feuled by anger.

"TO. YOUR. GOD. DAMNED. ROOM.", Noah yelled out to Skylar as he took the bag of Candy from him, "and where is the HAG she said you brought with you?"

"Oh Noah, I should've known you'd be hired.", said an all too familiar voice. It was that of an adult woman, and when Noah turned around there she was. The other host, Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Holloran. She herself now had the same haircut that she used to, but for this night she was wearing more of a womanly buisness suit. She had a Red formal shirt underneath her black blazer, and had on a semi-short black skirt to top it all off. Her heals matched her clothes perfectly, and her make-up continued to hide her age. Noah of course, saw her as revolting.

"What in the hell are YOU doing here?", Noah asked, about to attempt in throwing Blaineley straight out of the Hotel room.

"She's my Grandma!", Skylar said in a voice that seemed like he was surprised Noah didn't know. Blaineley snickered at Noah's eyes widening in shock from this relevation.

"YOUR DUNCAN'S MOM?", Noah exclaimed with shock, "I actually feel sorry for him, a lil' bit."

"DUNCAN? Oh GOD no!", Blaineley replied in a slightly offended tone of her voice, "I'm CODY'S mother. I just wanted to come here when I heard Skylar was alone, and yes I will be staying until Cody and Duncan get back too.", Blaineley kept her evil smirk on her face as she knew Noah was going to be miserable. Noah's eyes lit up in shock, and his face gave off what Blaineley knew. Noah wanted to do the scream of the Home Alone kid, but refused to give Blaineley the satisfaction of seeing his misery come out that much. Instead, he just walked to Duncan and Cody's bedroom, and looked around.

"Where is Duncan's pistol.", Noah said to himself once he was in the room. He wasn't looking to kill Blaineley or Skylar though, at that time he just was ready to kill himself instead. However, he soon found out that Duncan likely took his pistol with him or hid it somewhere else, and the cruel reality hit him. He had to now deal with both Skylar and Blaineley. For the entire afternoon and night. Not only that, but also the morning. He now readied himself to pray Duncan and Cody would remember to come home.  



	3. Hell Continues

Noah could not believe it. Stuck in a house with Duncan and Cody's 11 year old already like his father son, and the Grandmother whom he just found out is actually Blaineley. To top it all off, there was no pistol present to do himself in with or kill the other two with. He was left to deal with this torture by himself while Duncan had to deal with the torture of the current day Cody. As Noah stared blankly into the room, Blaineley creeped up behind him. Skylar was in the kitchen having his own snack and his grandmother had a wicked expression on her face. Clearly, she hadn't changed at all.

"Ya know Noah, while my Son now finally looks Cool and Fresh and in with the modern trends, YOU have REALLY lost your fashion sense.", Blaineley laughed, "And I ALSO think you've gained weight too!"

"Oh yeah?", Noah replied, "Well I'm just surprised you aren't in a wheelchair yet, Ms. Mildred O'Holloran!". Blaineley glared at Noah calling her that. She never forgot that song, infact she still gets comments and mail about it to this day. "How the Hell are you Cody's mom anyway his Mom's a Therapist!"

"Funny Story about that Actually, I was a therapist from 1990 to 1992, so my wonderful prince didn't entirely lie.", Blaineley continued her sinister smirk at Noah."So, been having fun with my Grandson?"

"Your Grandson takes after, ya know I would pick a side but I'll just say both you and Duncan instead.", Noah retorted sarcastically.

"Yes, Duncan...that Deliquent that's marrying MY Cody.", Blaineley replied a bit angrily as if she had a Grudge. Noah could only imagine the misery Duncan is going through, knowing that when he marries his love he will be Blaineley's in-law. Clearly, the answer why Duncan waited so long to tie the knot was in front of Noah's eyes right that moment. It was understandable as well, along with Sierra, Blaineley as well tried to ruin Cody and Duncan's relationship. Blaineley did it because she was never fond of Duncan, instead of having a crush on Cody though. Noah also found it hard to fathom that if he and Cody worked things out and made it to this point, then not only would he have to deal with Skylar everyday but Blaineley would be HIS in-law instead of Duncan's. At least with Skylar it would be different given he would be the father but there was no changing Blaineley's personality. That thought made Noah cringe, it nearly made him vomit actually. If that out come happened, there would be no Noah left in existance. "Anywho, look on the bright side Noah.", Blaineley continued, "I get to torture you for the entire Night and into the Morning, then I get to do it to Duncan for the rest of my Life!", the woman then laughed.

"What do you mean by that?", Noah asked, actually curious about what Blaineley meant.

"Because I'm actually moving in!", Blaineley announced. Noah now felt completely sorry for Duncan, he actually felt like giving Duncan condolences too. Skylar however heard and his and ran into the room happily.

"Yay! Grandma that's great! You get to see me every day now!", Skylar said in a somewhat fake way of speaking. He hugged Blaineley, and she hugged back. It's worth nothing that as Skylar walked away he had a 10 dollar bill in his hands.

"Ya know, it's fitting how he calls you Grandma.", Noah had his classic sarcastic grin on his face as he said it.

"Oh Noah.", Blaineley walked closer to the older bookworm, "You haven't changed at all, unfortunately for you I've not changed at all either.", Blaineley then laughed a bit before finishing, "By the way, if you try to kiss Skylar's ear I'll call the cops instead of catching it on film.", the woman once more laughed as she walked away. Noah attempted to strangle her, but she got out of range before he could land his hands on her far older throat. Soon Enough, her and Skylar were on the couch watching Television as Noah was sitting at the dining room table trying his best to avoid the two. As him and Blaineley watched a situation comedy on the television, Skylar decided to continue messing with Noah. He turned around to Noah's direction, and tried his best to fake a concerned face.

"Noah! Noah! Don't you wanna come over and watch TV with us?", Skylar said in a fake voice. Blaineley wasn't paying attention, and Noah looked up with a highly uncaring expression. He looked outside to the window behind the television set. It was only Sunset. He sighed and decided since it was still early, he might as well reply to the kid.

"No.", he said coldly to Skylar.

"Well Sir, you don't have to be such a growch! Come on, I won't hurt you this time!", Skylar replied, continuing his false tone. Noah sighed once more and walked over slowly to the couch, but didn't sit down on it. He hated both beings that sat upon it. Skylar continued looking at Noah, and even offered him a bowl of chips. "Trust me, it's fully safe!". It was then that Blaineley looked over at the two boys curiously. Commercials were on, which was most likely why her attention was broken.

"What did you put in it?", the child progidy turned babysitter asked. He knew better than to trust the kid of Duncan.

"Nothing, Sir! I promise!", Skylar falsely pleaded. Noah looked at the kid. He had to admit, Cody and Duncan had a rather cute and convincing child. Those big, round teal eyes looked at him with that concerned look. Since Noah once had feelings for Cody and saw Cody in those eyes, he couldn't help but feel a bit sympathetic. Also the fact the kid was so young, innocent looking, and he also noticed the kid had a gap in his teeth just like Cody did. He was suckered in, and reached his hand inside the bowl. Of course, he soon cried out in pain due to the mouse trap inside of the bowl. As Noah fell over onto the ground in pain and the chips came down after him, Skylar and Blaineley both laughed at the misery. Blaineley even hugged her grandchild, happy of what he had just done.

"Awww, that's my Grandson!", Blaineley said as she hugged Skylar. Skylar hugged her back and they continued watching Television as Noah lay there in pain, grumbling under his breath as he wondered what Duncan and Cody were even doing, they never said if they were actually getting married tonight or not. He also wondered why he bothered to stay once Blaineley come into the hotel, but then again Noah himself couldn't answer the latter. What was able to be answered was the former however, it was that Duncan and Cody were stuck in traffic in downtown Toronto. To add to this stress, they were still having their argument from previously.

"Duncan, I don't want to talk!", Cody said angrily at his lover, still pouting and looking away from the other male. Duncan was trying to put a hand on Cody's shoulder, to attempt in talking in this but of course Cody didn't take too kindly to it.

"OH WHAT FUCKIN' EVER!", Duncan shouted out loudly, "YA WANNA KNOW WHAT, I GOT THIS STUPID HAIR CUT, PUT UP WITH YOUR NEW FOUND BITCHINESS, DEALT WITH YOUR HORRIFIC MOTHER, AND HAD A FRICKIN' KID WITH YOU AND ALL BECAUSE YOU WANTED ME TO! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE FOR ME? EH? NOTHING! YOU ARE TURNING MORE AND MORE INTO FRICKIN' COURTNEY, AND I HATE YOUR NEW LOOK TOO!". In return, Duncan was once more slapped in the face by an angry Cody.

"First of all, I have given you Sex COUNTLESS times, I went to that strip club with you, and I...okay FINE, what do YOU want to do Duncan?", Cody replied. He finally looked in Duncan's direction again. The fact he calmed down so easily instead of continuing the argument was a sign the old Cody still existed, Duncan just had to bring him out again. That and get him a haircut. Cody didn't look as good with the new do as Duncan thought he did 11 years ago.

"Well, since this could be our last Night unmarried, I wanna have some fun!", Duncan said with his classic smirk, "That, and a Haircut cuz I did look better without this extra shit on my head."

"Fine, you can get your haircut now actually, come here.", Cody said as he took out an electric razor. Duncan looked at Cody with a partially scared expression, since Cody never cut hair before in his life. "Oh Come on, Duncan!"

"You're inexperienced, I really think a professional should handle-", Duncan was pulled by the ear down to Cody's level, which told him the bitchy side was still there and to shut up at the same time. He had no choice but to let Cody shave his extra hair. Much to Duncan's surprise, Cody managed to get Duncan's hair back to it's original state which Duncan was rather happy about. Of course there was extra hair on the floor of the limo, but that was nothing unimportant. Duncan then finally looked out the window, and saw where he was going to bring back the old Cody. He smiled a grin, then looked back at Cody.

Back at the Hotel room, Blaineley and Skylar were both kicking the still on the ground Noah without any Remorse for doing so. The time was now Twilight, so basically only dark blues and blacks along with street lights were visible if one were to look out of the window. While it wasn't Night yet, it was highly close to it. Noah yelled out in pain repeatedly at the two, but there was no slowing down in their beatings at all. Instead, they continued kicking the native bookworm relentlessly which would only prove to leave many bruises on the man for later. Of course, all good and evil things end at some point. For Example, at that very moment every last bit of power went out in the entire hotel. Televisions, Lights, Radios and Stereos, only celluar phones and portable gaming devices worked. Once the power went out, Blaineley and Skylar stodd in the Darkness surprised. Noah was surprised the power was out but sighed of relief was the kickings stopped because of it.

"What just happened, Grandma?", Skylar asked as he stumbled around in the dark. He even tripped over Noah's body and fell to the floor. Noah felt pain from even that, even in the dark the kid managed to cause harm to him.

"Oh, it's nothing dear, the power just went out. No use staying here, we might as well go down to the lobby.", Blaineley replied. She herself began feeling around for the door that both entered and exited the room. Skylar did his best to follow her, and Noah was left on the ground. Of course, he painfully got up and followed them eventually but that was just common sense. With the power out, and the three stuck in the same building alongside other people, and not to mention Duncan and Cody stuck in traffic it can not be said what was going to happen next. Except of course, that it would be rather shocking and cause much pain for Noah.


End file.
